u_i_o_tfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperium Universe (ARCHIVED)
The Imperium Universe 'refers to the alternate reality universe that the Unified Imperium of Terra takes place in. It began before the nuclear war and spans to current events. Setting Set in the year 1924 when the Imperium was on its rise after being formed by survivors. The universe includes three main factions that are recognized; 'Unified Imperium of Terra, a empire that arose from ash from survivors of the nuclear war that occurred. United Liberators, a remnant of the old United States republic, they are against the ideology of the Imperium and seek to overthrow it. Red Fever Victims, people who have been infected by the Red Fever who turned after the war. They have no true motive except for infecting more people. War rages between these three main factions and warlords that are surviving with their own bands of looters and bandits. Storyline Pre-Imperium WWI begins in 1910, America had too much of a federal government which resulted in many citizens believing that Fascism was the key to the nation’s success. Archduke Ferdinand is killed by a radical Lenin supporter which starts WWI off due to a series of treaties. Due to lack of history pre-nuclear holocaust it’s unknown who fought against who, but it is clear now that it’s pointless to try and know. One of the scientists captured by the Russians from German descent discovers that uranium has properties that are unknown to man. Chemical warfare reaches its height in 1917 with the Northern Kazakhstan being bombed by German sarin gas “bombers”, slaughtering a population of 1.3 million in 25 minutes. By June 20th 1917, the Russian government has done a series of nuclear tests on the innocent populus of Chinese citizens, and has perfected the hydrogen bomb; America soon follows. January 5th, the “Day of the Mushrooms”, a nuclear bombardment on what was left of Eastern Europe, China, the pacific and eastern coasts of America, and Amsterdam has eradicated the world population to less than 10 million. The combine effects of severe toxic levels of mustard gas, sarin gas, severe radiation, malnutrition among the populous and whatever types of chemical warfare was left, has left a horrid deformed less-than-human populus to plague whatever remains of un-touched barren wastelands. These deformed humans were diagnosed with what is now called “The Red Fever.” As a result of this toxicity, the modern Imperium has now a religious infatuation towards the gas mask, and has incorporated it within every miniature cult, any high ranking official, as well as the founders of the Imperium itself. The gas mask represents to them human ingenuity, that even in our toughest times, we will survive. The Dawn The year is 1918, the world has just come out of a gruesome and bloody nuclear war, and as a consequence, it has faced an immense nuclear winter. Earth, or “Terra” as it is now known as, is left in ruins, which has left civilizations broken and dead. Not long after the great nuclear dawn, militias and looting groups were established, but trust was an issue. Warlords arose and plagued lands that were undefended and had no rule or governmental body. During the great nuclear dawn, toxic and nuclear fallout took to the oxygen and polluted almost 75% of the air. Most of the population suffered diseases and short after, death. But, in rare cases, an unknown nuclear used by Pre-German Empire against U.S. forces has extreme after effects on civilians. Shortly after survivors suffered intense sickness, changes started to occur in their physical form, as well as internal changes. They were becoming what's known as a deviation, a “Mutant” as some call it. Changes like extreme height differences, towering at almost 8 feet tall, change in physical strength, loss and growth of limbs, and skin tone changes. It was clear to the population that this was not something fictional, or from a film, but was a real outbreak. Mothers, Sons, Daughters and Fathers quickly scattered to underground shelters and mask filters in order to prevent such sickness. Medicines were quickly being researched by surviving scientists. Nothing was found. Militias and small communities quickly fell in the hands of this unknown toxic nuclear. And by now, it has gained fame and people have started calling it the “Red Fever”. Birth of the Imperium During all of the chaos and toxic aftermath going on in the world, a small group whose name is unknown, proposed an idea to the population. They did this by typewriting files and sending messengers across to other communities. Soon enough the messages were sent to most of the population of Terra. The message included a transcript. The full transcript was never recovered, but a snippet was later found. This was the included message: Click here for the recovered transcript. All copies of the transcript were written in different languages, it is not known what the original language of the transcript was, or who wrote it. Some believe it is the Emperor of the Terran Imperium who wrote it, but that was quickly and immediately claimed false by the Imperium’s lords. After this message reached 95% of the Terran population, they quickly jumped to theories to find out where the original author was, as he offered everything they have been looking for. Soon after, communities started being greeted by what were called as “Shocktroopers” they were armoured men with unusual firearms. They claimed to be representatives of the transcript’s author. They offered to take survivors to the author’s community, in order to start the unification of earth, under a new empire. Civilians started gathering their belongings, firearms and food. They gathered all of the armor they can get, in hopes to make it there alive without being infected or attacked by the infected. The “Shocktroopers” were ordered to keep all unarmed survivors safe during this great migration, which is now known as “The Great March”. They arrived at what was then known as the Reichstag in Berlin, Germany. It was missing half of its architecture. There they would meet the original author. No one who was apart of the Great March is still alive today, so it is unknown what happened when they got to the Reichstag, or what the author even looked like. One thing is confirmed though, the ideology of the Unified Imperium of Terra was received extremely well, and everyone was onboard. Rise of An Empire The year is now 1924, The Unified Imperium of Terra is in the beginning of its rise and already has implemented a functioning government and economic state. Armed Forces have begun development, with the Imperial Army now holding thousands of troops. It was a bright future for the Imperium, and they seek to conquer the rest of Terra’s mainlands. Introducing the Era of Advancement. This was an era in the early stages of the Imperium, where technology was playing a key role, with the Armed Forces being a lot more powerful with their massive weapons and defense advancement. The Imperium took on a new look. From rags and metals to cybernetic and almost robot-like technology. This was a great era and set a bright future for the Imperium. However, not everything was sunshine and rainbows. Not all of the mutants were killed off, and still pose a great threat. There are also factions who did not like the idea, and pose a threat to the Imperium. One faction recognized by the Imperium, though was known as the United Liberators. They were known as remnants of the old United States republic, who are against the ideology of the Imperium, thinking it’s just another corrupt superpower under a deranged man. They were not just talk, they were recognized by the Imperium because they are the only factions to wage an actual war and have multiple attacks on the citizens of the Imperium. They called themselves freedom fighters but seek to commit genocide on the Imperium’s citizens for no apparent reason. They were responsible for multiple border attacks and explosions. Following attacks on the Imperium’s border, high ranking officials sought to start a specialized task force to prevent this, called the Imperial Ministry of Admission. Following the founding of the Admissions Ministry, terrorist attacks by the United Liberators decreased drastically, and put a smile on the Emperor’s face, this was another great idea by the Imperium, which set them up for great success once more. The United Liberators (WIP) Though many United Liberator officers have been deterred from the ever rapid changing Imperium and defenses, one general decided to step up to face its might. This general is Lieutenant General Harrison Markwell. After many raids and assaults on Imperium strongholds and convoys, the Lieutenant General was promoted to General of the Army by the current Commander-in-Chief of the United Liberators. Thus thrusting him into a position that makes him even bolder, but can also lead to his own demise.